<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not quite a meet cute by TurtleTot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453323">Not quite a meet cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTot/pseuds/TurtleTot'>TurtleTot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Affections of an Dumbass WoL [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush at First Sight, F/M, Gen, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTot/pseuds/TurtleTot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had seen her once. After three months he was finally able to meet her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azem/Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Affections of an Dumbass WoL [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not quite a meet cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had this written since patch day of 5.3. The newest tales just made me wanna post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elidibus had not seen the fourteenth since his inauguration, let alone met her. He had been in the seat of Elidibus for nigh on three moons when they first got the message that she would return to Amarout to report her most recent escapades and learnings. He sighed, pulling open one of the tomes in front of him. It was previous reports from Azem. Faint vestiges of her aether clung to the crisp pages. He assumes it is her aether anyway. As was the writing on the pages hers, as it didn’t match any of his other colleagues on the Convocation.</p><p>For as dedicated he was to his work, and from there his studies to better do his work. He would admit some personal interest. He could ask Emet-Selch, but he feared being made fun of. He kept reading the tome full of her reports. Descriptions of far flung lands, and the natives she had made friends with, the troubles she quelled. A few reports were marked indicating censures she had received for not consulting the convocation beforehand. He kept reading, being drawn in as if he were there. Truly Azem had a way with words. Her reports, written more alike to a faerie tale than a treatise found in the Akademia. Rather messily as well, as if she has scribbled them down before she forgot what had transpired.</p><p>He scowled as a clawed glove gently shut the book. Ready to snap at them for interrupting his work, he looked at the intruder and his jaw snapped shut. A mask he vaguely recognized but not seen in some time. “Lahabrea had told me you had holed yourself up here,” A distinctly feminine voice spoke, “Forgive my rudeness Elidibus. But I had been standing here for quite a while,” His mouth gaped slightly, unable to speak back. Instead he fought back a flush, her mouth quirked into a gentle smile. “I came to you to beg forgiveness for leaving so abruptly after you were sworn into your office, I had a pressing matter to attend to. I am Azem.” She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, The young Emissary blushed. “I do hope I’m not too forward in asking this, but would you join me for a talk later sometime before I leave once more in a week? I’ll answer any questions you might have that the others have not yet answered,” She smiled slyly, “Or ones that you are too embarrassed to ask”. He knew he should take his hand back from Azem, especially after her teasing and her hands were holding his loosely enough. He didn’t. Her aether was so warm and inviting. It reminded him of a sunny day. He wanted to bask in it. Elidibus stifled a gasp as he released what he had just thought. Such intimate thoughts at his first meeting with someone. And that someone being his senior on the convocation no less!</p><p>She stared at him, barely longer than appropriate for work colleagues. With a slight blush she dropped his hand, he watched as she licked her lips nervously. “If you do wish take me up on a conversation Elidibus, I will be in the music hall or the park next to the Aetheryte this evening if the weather is agreeable,” She paused, “Emet-Selch and Hythlodaeus say I tell my stories better than I write them”. Elidibus flushed once more, so she had noticed he was reading over her old reports. “Take care Elidibus,” She turned on her heel and left him to ruminate in his thoughts and newborn feelings.</p><p>The young Emissary groaned and reopened the book to the page he was on, fighting down his blush. He would go see her this evening, out of purely professional interest and respect for his senior. It was after all part of his duty to know his colleagues. Therefore, it was only natural that he would go meet with her. Of course.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>